


The Monster in the Walls

by Sutkino



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: But it is my first time here, Enjoy this horror short, I have a very sadistic mindset, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, So please show mercy, This is not my frist time writting, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutkino/pseuds/Sutkino
Summary: This is a horror short in process of writing, read if you like and if this content is not to your preference, then please leave. This will eventually have some graphic violence. Anyway, I will put a quick summary once I know where am I going with this.
Relationships: Non-Consensual Pairings





	The Monster in the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL EVENTUALLY CONTAIN VIOLENCE, PLEASE LEAVE IF CONTENT IS NOT TO YOUR PREFRENCE.
> 
> Also, excuse typos, English is not my main language.

The moon seemed to follow her and watch over her from the sky, she stepped on the gas and eventually city buildings started disappearing and nothing but vegetation and trees surrounded her. After what felt like hours of driving in the night, the woman yawned as she parked her car in her garage, relieved of finally being home. The garage door closed behind her, metal clanging until the door hit the floor.

\-- How can a computer make me this tired?...ugh I need a raise - she cursed under breath bitterly as she yawned again

She pulled her keys out of her pocket, unlocking her door, and finally entering her house. She dropped her purse on the kitchen counter and threw her shoes to who knows where. She looked at her house and mentally thanked her mother for pushing her to clean it, she definitely would not have done it today. Walking upstairs felt even more tedious, the pain on her feet and legs reminding her how long she had been sitting down at work.

\-- Heh...I am getting old- she laughed weakly, rubbing the back of her neck with the palm of her hand

* * *


End file.
